mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Magic Duel
:falling :splash :bell ringing :clattering :Shopkeeper: May I help you, traveler? Hmm, something drew you to my shop... something powerful. Ah, you have a keen eye. The Alicorn Amulet is one of the most mysterious and powerful of all the known magical charms. Uh, ah— I'm afraid this is... far too dangerous. :clinking :Shopkeeper: quickly Would you like that gift-wrapped? : :Fluttershy: Don't be scared, little friends. Twilight is wonderful with magic. Twilight Anything happens to them, Twilight, so help me... :Spike: Aww, don't worry, Fluttershy, Twilight's magic has gotten a lot better since she accidentally crushed me and Applejack with a giant snowball. :Fluttershy: Of course she's good with magic. Twilight's great with magic. I guess I just don't want my little friends to be scared. Oh, oh, look how scared they are! :chittering :Twilight Sparkle: I promise, Fluttershy. Nothing bad will happen to them. :Fluttershy: high-pitched I know! Stop, stop! They can't take it! :chittering and cheering :Fluttershy: chattering :Spike: Twilight, that looks amazing! :Twilight Sparkle: Phew! :chittering :Twilight Sparkle: That's all for now, little ones. Maybe we can practice again later, if Fluttershy says it's alright. :chittering :Spike: Your magic has really improved since we came to Ponyville, Twilight. Princess Celestia's going to love it. :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Spike. I have to be at my best when she arrives with the delegates from Saddle Arabia. I can't believe she's trusting me with the entertainment. :thud :Rainbow Dash: Twilight! Come quick! It's an emergency! :poof :Rarity: gasp You beast! This shade of brown should only be used for accents! :Pinkie Pie: Come on, Applejack. We've got to get her in a nice, soothing pink, stat! :Twilight Sparkle: What's going on here? :Trixie: Well, well, well. If it isn't... Twilight Sparkle. :gasp :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Trixie! :Spike: What's she doing here? :Rainbow Dash: You call that great and powerful? :poof :Rainbow Dash: yelps :Snips: Oh! She's Rainbow Wobble, now! :Snails: Yeah! Ha ha ha ha! :Rainbow Dash: yelps :Snails: Good spell, oh Great and Powerful Trixie! :Trixie: You two! Quiet! :poof :Snips: Uh, hey! W— What happened? :Snails: Get off of me! Brbrbr. :Snips: Let go! :Snails: Go this way! :Twilight Sparkle: Stop picking on my friends, Trixie! :Trixie: You and I have some unfinished business. My magic's gotten better since I was here last. And I'm going to prove it! Me and you, a magic duel. Winner stays, loser leaves Ponyville forever! :Twilight Sparkle: Forget it! I'd never make a deal like that! :Trixie: Hm. Your choice. :Spike: yelps :noise :bouncing :Twilight Sparkle: Trixie, put him down. Why are you doing this? :Trixie: Why? Because you humiliated me! After you showed me up with that Ursa Minor, I became a laughing stock! Everywhere I went I was laughed at and ostracized. I even had to take a job on a rock farm just to earn a living! A rock farm! :Pinkie Pie: Hey! You're lucky a rock farm would take the likes of you! :and drag sounds :Trixie: Now I want revenge! And I'll just keep casting spells 'til you agree. Well? What do you say? :and Rainbow Dash grunting :Spike: Whoooaah! Help... me! :Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Trixie. Let's duel! :Trixie: Excellent. :thud :Rarity: crying :Pinkie Pie: muffled noises :Trixie: If I lose, I won't set hoof in Ponyville again. But if you lose, you're the one banished from this one-horse town! :Rest of main cast: gasps :music :Trixie: Draw! :poof :gasping :Shoeshine: scream :Twilight Sparkle: grunts Phew. gasps :poik :burping :Twilight Sparkle: exhales :melting :Rest of main cast: laughing :snip :Trixie: Snips, Snails, step forward! :Snips: Wh— what is it, oh Great and P— P— Powerful Trixie? nervously :Baby Snips: crying :Twilight Sparkle: An age spell? But... how could you do an age spell? That's only for the highest level unicorns! :noise :Trixie: Well, Twilight? Give up? :Twilight Sparkle: sighs grunts :Baby Snips: noise :Spike: Come on, Twilight, you can do it! :sputtering :thud :Baby Snips: crying :Old Snails: clicking :Trixie: Trixie is the highest level unicorn! laughs And now it's time for you to leave Ponyville! FOREVER! :Applejack: That's enough, Trixie! :Rarity: You proved your point, but you can't possibly expect Twilight to leave Ponyville! :Trixie: You fools! She's already gone! :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :pop :thud :Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, guys. I'll figure something out. Just take care of each other. And keep an eye on Trixie. There's something strange about her. :Spike: Twilight? thunk :Twilight Sparkle: of exertion Ugh! It's impossible! How could Trixie know such advanced magic? Without Spike, I can't get a message to the Princess in Saddle Arabia. So who else do I know who understands strange and powerful magic? :music :Zecora: Your tale of woe upsets me so. sips No wonder you're dour. It's an abuse of power! :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what to do, Zecora. I feel like I've abandoned my friends. But I can't take her on horn-to-horn. :Zecora: sips If you train with me, so good you'll be. I'll show you the way to make sure she won't stay. :Twilight Sparkle: You'll train me in magic? But she was doing age spells, weather spells, you name it! :Zecora: When it comes to magic, it would be tragic if somepony licked me, especially Trixie. :Twilight Sparkle: You really think I can beat her? :Zecora: Mm-hmm. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, when do we start? :unfurling :Trixie: You two! Hurry up with my throne. :splat :Trixie: And you, how long do I have to wait for my applesauce facial? :Applejack: Forget it, Trixie! I ain't doing nothin' 'til you let Twilight come home! uncontrollably Okay, I'll do it! Just make it stop! Hoo! :crash :Trixie: I thought I told you to dance! :Rarity: Oh, Trixie's cruel magic is ruining Ponyville. Ow! whines Oh, somepony has to help us! :music :Zecora: Ah, no noise, no sound, no din, no fuss must interfere with your focus. Unlearn what you have learned. Only then can victory be earned. :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :Trixie: echoing Trixie is the highest level unicorn! laughs :splash :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :splash :Zecora: There is much, much that I can teach, but the answer you need may still be out of reach. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Zecora. I'm trying my best, but... I can't stop thinking about Trixie. There was something different about her. It's like she's gone from high and mighty to mean and nasty. :Zecora: Your thinking needs a readjust. Total concentration is a must. :flapping in wind :whistling :Rarity: Ugh, this really doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere. :Pinkie Pie: noises :Applejack: I hear you, Pinkie. I can't find anything that describes the kind of magic Trixie's doin'. :Spike: Ugh, there must be something! Twilight has every magic book there is! :Fluttershy: quietly Um, I think I may have found something? :Rarity: Yes, it's time for us to consider our futures in this new Trixie-led Ponyville. :Fluttershy: quietly Um, this sounds an awful lot like Trixie's magic– :Applejack: She wants me to grow apples with no peels! Now how the hay am I supposed to do that? :Fluttershy: quietly Um, there's a picture here of that necklace– :Pinkie Pie: noises :Fluttershy: quietly It's called the Alicorn Amulet, and whoever wears it is blessed with untold— :Spike: Hey, everypony, look! This book has a picture of Trixie's necklace! It's called the Alicorn Amulet, and whoever wears it is blessed with untold powers! :Fluttershy: quietly If you read a little further, you'll see— :Rarity: reading Even though it provides great power, it also corrupts the user! :Fluttershy: quietly Yes, but, um, you can't— :Spike: reading You can't just take the Alicorn Amulet off her neck, it has a magical lock! Trixie's the only pony who can take it off! :Fluttershy: quietly Maybe we could— :Applejack: We need to get this information to Twilight. She'll know what to do. :Fluttershy: quietly But, h— how— :Rarity: If any of us try to leave, Trixie's magical force field will tell her! :Fluttershy: quietly Maybe we should— :Rainbow Dash: I've got it! Trying to sneak past the force field would be impossible without help, but I know who's got the goods to get into those woods! :Fluttershy: quietly It— it must be— :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Whaaat?! :thud :Applejack: What do you say, Fluttershy? Can you handle the mission? :Fluttershy: No! I'll crack under the pressure! I'll snap like a twig! :Rainbow Dash: Perfect! Fluttershy'll sneak out of Ponyville and find Twilight. :Fluttershy: But— but I, I— :thud :Fluttershy: chattering sighs Okay. :Applejack: Alright! :Other ponies and Spike: agreement :Rarity: I know just the design for a dangerous mission outfit! :Snips and Snails: of exertion :Trixie: Pull, you fools! whip Somepony set off the magic force field, and Trixie intends to punish them! :Snips: gasping But... wouldn't it be faster if we had some... wheels?! :Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels. Now pull faster! :Snails: gasping I'm telling ya, Snips, she's getting weirder and weirder! :cracking :Snips and Snails: of exertion :Trixie: Stop! You there! What are you doing?! :chittering angrily :thud :poof :Snails: Gah, why is she so mean to us? :Snips: Yeah! I miss the days when she was just a fraud! :cracking :noises :chittering :pop :Fluttershy: Oh, oh dear! Rarity's dangerous mission outfit is ruined! Guess we'd better go back! nervously :chittering :tweeting :Fluttershy: Oh, okay, okay, you're right. I need to be brave and find Twilight. :tweeting :Fluttershy: Oh! Y— you found her? :tweeting :Fluttershy: She's in the Everfree Forest?! :whoosh :pop :Fluttershy: Oh, this is me being brave! I wanna be brave at home, locked in my closet, with my teddy bear! :music :Fluttershy: sips :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe I didn't recognize the Alicorn Amulet! :Fluttershy: The more she uses it, the more it will corrupt her! :Twilight Sparkle: But how am I supposed to beat that amulet? My magic's not good enough! :Zecora: Twilight Sparkle, much work have you done. You learned all of my lessons; all but one. If Trixie's tricks have you in a fix, you must nix your magic and use the six. :Twilight Sparkle: Nix your magic, use the six... Nix your magic, use the six! Use the six! That's it! Zecora, you're a genius! Now we'll need to get you back inside Ponyville, Fluttershy. :scribbling :noises :Trixie: This better not be another false alarm, or the Great and Powerful Trixie will– gasps You! muffled What's the matter, Twilight Sparkle? Not enjoying your exile? :Twilight Sparkle: I know about the Alicorn Amulet. I know you cheated. :Trixie: Cheated? Moi? :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. And I thought you might wanna see what a real magical amulet looks like. Zecora gave it to me. muffled It's from beyond the Everfree Forest, normal and it's way more powerful than your measly little Alicorn Amulet! :Trixie: Ha! Nothing's more powerful than the Alicorn Amulet! And nopony's more powerful than the Great and Powerful Trixie! :Twilight Sparkle: muffled Care to put your amulet where your mouth is? normal How about another duel? :Trixie: muffled Why should I? I already beat you. :Twilight Sparkle: That's up to you! But I guess you'll never see the totally awesome magic from beyond the Everfree Forest. Come on, Zecora. :Trixie: Wait! :poof :Trixie: Okay, okay, you're on! A second duel. :rumbles :cracks :stomps :Trixie: Let's start with a simple age spell, shall we? :Twilight Sparkle: Let's. :Trixie: Snips, Snails. :poof :Baby Snips and Baby Snails: crying :Trixie: An oldie, but a goodie, ha. Now, let's see what your little charm can do. :Twilight Sparkle: No problem. Um, Applejack, Rarity? Could you help me, please? :Applejack: Huh? :Rarity: Huh? :scratching :zap :Trixie: Oh, ho-hum. So you can do an age spell, big deal. :zap :zap :zap :zap :Trixie: That's... That's impossible! :Twilight Sparkle: That's nothing! :zap :Rainbow Dash: Yow! :Trixie: How did you– :Twilight Sparkle: Duplication spell. Ever see one pony play ten instruments? :zap :Pinkie Pie: one-pony band :Trixie: This... just can't be! :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh, one more. I can turn a mare into a stallion. :zap :Big McIntosh (as Male Applejack): (nervously) Eeyup. :zap :Twilight Sparkle: Well, Trixie, looks like my amulet is more powerful than yours– Hey! Give it back! :Trixie: laughs With this amulet, I shall now rule all of Equestria! :click :sparking :click :Trixie: Witness, my subjects. Gaze upon an ever greater and 'powerful-er' Trixie! :cracks :Trixie: Hey! scoffs I don't need that old Alicorn Amulet. I have this! :electricity crackling :Rainbow Dash: laughs Stop it! Tha— that tickles! :Trixie: Tickles?! That was supposed to make you writhe in agony! This amulet is defective! zap Give mine back! :Rainbow Dash: Sorry. This is going back into hiding where it belongs. :Twilight Sparkle: By the way, Trixie, the amulet around your neck? It's one of Zecora's doorstops. :shattering :Trixie: upset But... how did you do those spells? Nopony can do those spells! :Twilight Sparkle: You're right. Not even me. Zecora taught me so much about magic while I was in exile. She even taught me when not to use it. My magic alone wasn't powerful enough to take on the Alicorn Amulet head to head, so I needed to use a different kind of magic – the magic of friendship. I also knew that the only pony who could get the amulet off your neck was you. :Trixie: But... what about the pony with the ten instruments? :Twilight Sparkle: That's not magic. That was just Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: playing one-pony band :cheering :singing :in awe :Saddle Arabian delegates: Oooh! :exploding :Twilight Sparkle: Trixie? :Trixie: It's the least I could do. I treated you and your friends so horribly when I was wearing that Alicorn Amulet. I just couldn't control myself. You can forgive me, can't you? :Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm. Sure. :Trixie: Oh, good. Don't you think the Great and Apologetic Trixie is the most magnificent humble pony you've ever seen?! :poof :thud :Pinkie Pie: muffled yells :poof :Pinkie Pie: inhales :music :credits ar:Transcripts/Magic_Duel de:Transkripte/Das Einhorn-Amulett es:Transcripciones/Duelo de Magia pt:Transcrições/Duelo Mágico